Computer systems (e.g., portable or stationary) generally comprise a plurality of ports for coupling peripheral devices to the computer system. For example, the computer system may have a parallel port for a printer, a serial port for a mouse or keyboard, a ps/2 port for a mouse, a video port for a monitor, a game port for a joystick, a docking port, a universal serial bus (“USB”) port, a network port, a modem port, and a variety of other ports for communication, data exchange, and interaction with other devices and users. Many of these ports are standard (e.g., parallel, serial, etc.), while others may be custom designed or tailored to new technology. Some of these ports, particularly the parallel port, consume a considerable amount of space. Accordingly, the space requirements of some ports may create problems for electronic devices having limited space, or for devices that are intended to be compact or portable.
In portable computers (e.g., laptops, notebooks, subnotebooks, palmtops, etc.), it is desirable to maximize functionality and versatility of the computer while minimizing the overall size of the computer. Portable computers and other compact electronic devices generally have a limited number of ports. The number of ports may be based on numerous factors, such as the desired dimensions of the device and the space requirements for the various ports. For example, a notebook computer may simply provide a video port for an external monitor, a parallel port for a printer, and one or more ps/2 or USB ports for input devices such as a keyboard and a mouse. However, if the space requirements for a particular port (e.g., a parallel port) becomes a significant barrier to achieving the desired dimensions of the computer or device, then the port may be eliminated to save space and to achieve the desired dimensions.
Accordingly, a space saving technique is needed to maintain the utility of ports in electronic devices having size constraints. In particular, a technique is needed to reduce the space requirements for ports used in portable and compact electronic devices, such as portable computers and compact electronic devices.